


【Timjay】不速之客

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tim Drake is a Talon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 利爪Tim/紅頭罩Jason，腦迴路明顯壞掉了的Stalker Tim出沒注意- 分級為Mature，部分作者的癖好大爆發注意，例如可愛得要命的Top!Tim- Tim不曾當過羅賓，他是跟蹤過蝙蝠俠及羅賓，然後在推測出他們的真身那天，不幸惹上了法庭，最後被抓了去改造成利爪- 特別鳴謝噗浪上的黑黑太太（Ao3：blackmusicds），是她先講了一個利爪timjay的腦洞，說起了一隻登堂入室鳩佔鵲巢的利爪提寶的故事，使我腦袋也跟著冒起了利爪提的想法，最後生出這篇故事，她是本文的繆思女神





	1. 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmusicds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/gifts).



1.

睡著的時候，突然被什麼東西給壓著絕對不是一件愉快的事，而如果壓下來的是一個人、而且還拿老二就你屁股肉之間磨磨蹭蹭，那就不止是件不愉快的事。

被磨了不到幾下，杰森便醒過來了，暗自懊惱自己怎麼睡得那沉，同時一下把被子掀到來人的頭上，意圖限制對方的行動，然而那抹人影速度極快，相當靈活地躲開了朝他投擲的被子，又飛快地跳下了床，順著不穩的身姿，就地翻了個跟斗躍至窗邊，一切都是瞬息之間，待杰森從枕頭下抽出槍來上好膛時，那人已經跳窗離開了。

杰森瞪著那道被打開了的窗子，以及被室外氣流吹得一直晃動的紗簾，氣不打一處來，大聲咒罵著。

他發誓下次一定要親手餵對方吃下好幾十梭子彈。

2.

最近杰森都睡得很沉，沉得每晚都像失去意識，每每在吃過晚飯後，眼皮子便直打著架，然而，明早起床時卻不感到絲毫的神清氣爽，只覺腦袋昏沉。

明明已經睡過了八小時，醒來也像還沒睡飽似的睜不開眼；明明半滴酒都沒沾過，但就頭昏腦脹得像宿醉般；這種不尋常的事，當然令杰森感到相當奇怪，再串連起之前被夜襲的事，他腦內的警鈴便狂響起來，所以這晚，他暗地裏安排好計劃，在一如往常地買好了晚餐，又在一如往常地坐在餐桌上用膳後，立即去了洗澡，在浴簾和水聲的掩護下，催吐出方才吃過的東西，又給自己扎了針安易醒。

草草洗了個澡後，他便假裝睏得生活不能自理的樣子，上床躺著，等魚上釣了。

3.

杰森運氣不錯，魚真的上釣了。

來人沒有發出半點腳步聲，直至他隔著薄薄的被子壓上來了，杰森才知道他的到來。杰森努力控制著呼吸，裝作熟睡的樣子，順著對方推著他背的力度，翻身趴到床上，背對著那人。大概是多次下藥成功後的結果，使那人的警惕放鬆了，動作也大膽起來，比較杰森記憶中的那一次，這次他不單只是聳動著腰，手也不安分地這處摸摸、那裡捏捏，胸肌更是被搓完又搓，像兩坨麵糰似的被捏來捏去。

杰森壓著怒火，告誡著自己眼下還不是行動的時候，藉著一下下緩慢的呼吸，把自己的頭腦冷靜下來。

那人不單是下身動得像條公狗，連上身也像條狗似的東嗅西嗅，在他把鼻子拱到杰森頸邊時，杰森感覺這就是他一直在等的機會了，於是他瞬間行動起來，被子一掀，手往背後一扣，再把側身一翻，把整個身體的重量壓在手肘，重重地鋤在對方的胸口上，一邊膝蓋則壓在腰腹處，杰森飛快地取出藏在浴袍下大腿處綁著的左輪手槍，扺在對方的腦門上。

漆黑中，杰森瞇起雙眼打量著那不速之客，憑著那身奇特又副標誌性的裝束及面具，意外地發現那人竟是一名利爪，而杰森頗為肯定自己最近並沒有惹上貓頭鷹法庭，因為他們已被蝙蝠俠搞得元氣大傷，這一、兩個月都隱去了蹤影，而且──哪個貓頭鷹法庭會派他們的利爪寶寶去爬上他人的睡床，但不是要他們把人幹掉，而是把人「幹」掉。

「我還真的沒想到這個……一名利爪，在老子的床上，哇哦，真是令人意外。」，杰森誇張地驚嘆了一聲，臉上的笑容笑不到眼底去，說話間，他動手把對方的面具摘掉，往後一拋丟到老遠去，不顧其目鏡是否會碎掉。

面具底下的利爪緊抿著唇，沒有血色的蒼白臉龐隱隱帶著病態的紫調，眼下烏青濃得像兩圈瘀血，年輕、甚至該說是還沒來得及完全長開的臉上，鑲著一對藍色的眼睛，本該是海水似的顏色，但眼下卻只是兩顆玻璃珠，沒有生氣亦沒有情緒，靜靜地側頭盯著杰森看，任由杰森把他胸口前的那排飛刀拆下來丟開。

杰森知道自己應該呼叫援助（至少要弄來一個急凍櫃，把利爪給凍起來），知道自己不該好奇一些無關痛癢的事，可是他管不住自己的嘴：「你幾歲了？叫什麼名字？」

「我不知道。」，利爪平靜地回答道，眨了眨眼後又補充：「也許該說是『不記得』。」

「那你這幾晚到底在幹嘛？」，杰森用槍比劃了下利爪的下身──好樣的，他媽竟還硬著。

「不知道。不是『不記得』那種不知道，而是……我也沒有頭緒。」，利爪皺著眉說，像在試圖解釋一個物理定律，緩慢地構思著用詞，然而又覺字字句句都詞不達義。

「你他媽不知道為什麼？！但你對我下了一星期藥？！還用老子的屁股來磨飛機？！」，杰森咆哮著接連反問，用槍口憤怒地戳了好幾下利爪那瘦削的胸膛。

「我、我……」，利爪竟然口吃了，像個正常人被詰問般視線亂瞟著，「我腦袋偶爾會失靈，跳出一些以前的事、或是些沒頭沒尾，但最後總是正確的想法；儘管法庭說那些都是垃圾，但我無法不對它們感到好奇，而──我真的不知道為什麼──我腦袋說你很令人在意。」

「這只是你以前跟蹤過我的原因──我一早就發現你了，傻鳥，不然我為什麼要搬家？」，杰森嗤笑了一聲，「我問的是你為什麼要性騷擾我──望著我說話，蠢鳥。」，他捏著利爪的臉䫪，逼著對方不准轉過頭去。

利爪把嘴抿成一條直線，垂下的眼皮子遮去了大半的眼睛，長長的睫毛顫動著，眼珠左右亂轉，臉頰──讓杰森差點以為自己眼花──帶著一抹很淺、很淺的紅暈；他用著不比蚊叫大聲的音量說：「因為……有活著的感覺…從心跳到出汗，還有其他的生理反應，都彷彿我是個正常的、健康的人類，而不是一名死後被復活的利爪。」

「所以你只是來找些『活著的實感』？」，杰森問後，利爪立即點頭，眼睛以一種很不利爪的方式，瞅著杰森看。

杰森頭痛得不禁嘆了口氣。

4.

放開對方後，杰森坐了去床邊，拿起了床頭櫃上的煙盒，抖出一根來叼到唇邊，在點燃那刻，腦海突然跳出了一個絕對不妙的主要，大概就和在游泳池裏撒尿那樣，絕對不道德、絕對不應該、但莫名讓人踴躍試想試。他回頭凝望著還躺在床上的利爪，幾秒後連理智都倒戈在「為什麼不呢？」那邊，於是他比了比下巴，指向床邊那張扶手椅子，對利爪說：「坐到那邊去，小傻鴞，坐到那椅子上。」

利爪一個骨碌就爬起來了，只是在越過杰森時，好奇地盯著杰森總是帶在身邊的香煙，那是杰森從小時候起便一直抽慣了的牌子。杰森有想過要不要給對方吸一口，可是當他看著利爪那張頂多就17、18歲左右的臉，儘管他明白利爪都是些可能已死掉的人，但他還是打消了這念頭。

杰森注意著呼出的煙的方向，側過頭去呼出一口白煙，拍了拍利爪的髮頂，用著沙啞低沉的聲線說：「別讓我一再重複，快點坐到那把該死的椅子上，鴞寶寶。」

利爪戀戀不捨地瞅著多看了幾眼，但還是挪起了腳步，到椅子上坐下了，手按在左右兩側的扶手上，寬大的座位幾近要把瘦削的他給吃掉，黑色的夜行衣在昏暗的環境下，快和椅子那黑色的皮料融為一體。

待對方坐好後，杰森便站了起身，刻意且緩慢地步近對方；他攏了攏有點滑落的浴袍衣領後，在利爪面前站定，然後右腳踩在利爪雙腿之間空出來的座墊上，把手槍插回大腿根處的槍套裏，黑色的皮帶緊緊勒著那圈肌肉。接著，他把腳掌一點點的往上挪，蹭著對方的褲襠，直至把對方屈居在褲內的粗大完全踩在腳下。

利爪像嗆到般嗚咽了聲，撐著扶手就想往後縮，但杰森温暖的腳掌一直貼著他，輕輕地踩弄著他的陰莖，又不時以腳趾公和二趾一下下的㚒著，盡是些年輕利爪不曾嘗過的挑逗，叫他不適應得好幾次都差點跳起來逃跑，但偏偏他又沒有從這些動作中，感受到一絲一毫的惡意，而且那也確實很舒服，於是他只得任著腦袋也被搓成一團槳糊，目光如有實體般想要緊抓著杰森，同時死摳著扶手，喘息急促得像在哭泣般，最後在洩出來那刻，弓著身衝口而出地喚出了對方的真名：「杰森！」

滿臉潮紅的利爪仍是喘噓噓的，半垂的眼眸似是沒意識地自己方才喊出了什麼來，而杰森則感覺到腳掌下那多了泡暖暖的濕意。杰森沒有收回腳，又往肺部吸了口香煙，吐出後問：「你剛才他媽的叫了什麼夭壽玩意？」，問完後，像要幫利爪回神般，壓了壓腳下的性器官，在利爪吃痛的驚呼、以及埋怨的目光下，才施施然地收回了腳，踩到地上。

利爪矯了矯坐姿，像個姑娘似的把腿拼攏著坐。潮紅還未退去的他清了清喉嚨，歪著頭想了一下後說：「杰森，杰森.陶德，方才叫的應該是他。這個名字總是會突然浮在我腦海裏……可是我不知道他是誰，也不記得是什麼樣子的。」，利爪沉吟了一會，搖了搖頭，「除了這個姓名外，我什麼也想不起來了，但能在法庭的洗腦下仍能殘存的記憶，想必是有著重大意義、或對我而言很重要的吧。」

杰森盯著他看了一會，確認了這隻貓頭鷹刺客並沒有在撒謊後，便扯起一邊嘴角，佯裝生氣般笑罵：「好樣的，這種時間還膽敢給老子想別人去？正一混帳玩意。」，說著，他在對方總算有點血氣的白晢臉蛋上，重重地捏了一把。

5.

禍永遠不會單行，操蛋的事有一便總是有二，有二接下來就一定會是四，再來八，緊接著六十四，當你回過神來時，很可能已經是四千零九十六……語出自杰森.陶德，aka紅頭罩。

自那晚後，那隻利爪便像食髓知味似的，造訪得堪稱頻繁，且每一次都是毫無預兆地出現在杰森身邊，又或是坐到那晚的扶手椅上，淡淡的紅暈浮在少年死白的臉蛋上，瞅著杰森的那雙藍眼裏帶著無聲的期待與盼望，像一隻等待主人把肉食放到飼料盤的狗兒，那眼神──杰森知道這很不可理喻而且不怎麼合理──讓杰森感覺自己是如此重要，也彷彿只有他能讓這利爪感覺自己的心臟確實在跳動，就好像有時、很偶然地，他也需要對方，需要一個不會多問、能像酒精把自己的陰暗想法給搗爛、同時又不用對彼此擔起什麼諾言與承諾的人，還比街邊的炮友知根知底。

杰森為了這利爪賣了個人情給芭芭拉，得知了這利爪那被自己主人給遺忘了的姓名，以及對方和自己曾經如此接近的距離──這傻子是他還在當羅賓時的粉絲，而且是很有天分的那種狂熱粉，有天分到幾近（亦也許已經）查出蝙蝠俠和羅賓的真實身份，同時也查出了些不應該知道的東西；芭芭拉把那時提姆──這利爪的名字──的調查結果給找回來了，還順手用現在因法庭的敗落而被曝光出不少機密資料做了一個比對，發現提姆那份在數年前所做的調查及推理報告，當中列出的法庭據點、以及從失蹤人口推理出的利爪身份，準確率高達八成。

芭芭拉把報告交給他時，把唇抿得幾乎是完全的白色，而當杰森看完後，心也沉得快透不過氣，尤其是在看到報告裏夾著的一張照片：還只是提姆.德雷克時的提姆，在體操比賽上得獎後，在頒獎台是舉著金牌露齒笑著的樣子……這孩子本該有著美好而光輝的未來，如果他沒有迷上在夜晚跑來跑去的操蛋蝙蝠俠，以及更操蛋的羅賓，而最操蛋的是，身為被他崇拜著的羅賓，他卻半點都沒有發現這孩子的失蹤，更沒有發現當時發生的慘劇。

杰森知道自己作為一名前義警的老毛病又開始發作了，可是他無法控制自己去責備自己，並把這一切視為自己的過失。

他把報告交給利爪時，花了很大的力氣，才沒令自己手抖，接著花了更大的氣力，才能字正腔圓地吐出那句遲到太久的道歉，但讓他感到痛苦又解脫的，是利爪看完報告後，不解地問他為什麼要道歉，說自己已經完全不記得上面說的事了，所以不可能代替「提姆.德雷克」接受杰森的歉意，但對於眼下的「利爪aka提姆.德雷克」而言，因為半點都想不起來，所以杰森也沒欠到他什麼了。

再然後，就是杰森下意識且毫無自覺地縱容起對方，由原本定時定候便會更換安全屋位置，以防被任何人來探訪自己，變成現在定居在某處，好等某隻貓頭鷹能在任何他想來的時間探訪。


	2. 6

6.

離開了哥譚數天的杰森才剛解決任務，連續幾晚的通宵行動使他體力嚴重透支，簡稱：他媽累得要命。

然而，睡了不到兩小時後，睡房裏的窗子便被悄然打開，一道黑影熟稔又敏捷地閃進了屋。杰森連眼都懶得睜開，憑著來人一鑽進被窩就自動自覺地枕到他胸膛上的動作，認出了對方是某隻對他性騷擾擾到上了癮的利爪，故只是盲拍了幾下對方的後腦勺，朦朦朧朧地咕噥：「待會再鬧行不？現在請讓我睡到天荒地老。」，希望對方別再亂拱他的腦袋，好心施舍他幾個小時的優質睡眠。

利爪往上抬了抬眼，無視了杰森叫他別亂動的要求，按了按杰森眼下和自己差不多的烏青，又舔了舔杰森臉上新添的一道傷口，把剛結痂的傷口弄開，點點鮮血從裂縫處擠出了來；杰森吃痛地「嘶」了聲，不耐煩地睜開一邊眼睛，滿是抱怨地剜了眼對方，而趴在自己胸膛上的貓頭鷹推開了面具，眨巴眨巴著那晶瑩的藍眼睛，一臉無辜地回望過去。

貓頭鷹，先是「貓」，最後才是「鷹」，所以仗著可愛就為所欲為是理所當然的事。

杰森把枕頭折了起來，包著自己的腦袋又捂著耳朵惱怒地呻吟了一會，向對方抱怨道：「就不能給我安分一小時嗎？」

「是你離開得太久了，杰森。」，利爪理直氣壯地抱怨回去，手緊緊勒著杰森的腰，堅硬的手甲硌得杰森隱隱作痛。

「不就幾天，而且我給你留字條了。」，杰森忍下反射神經裏閃過的反擊或掙扎的動作，努力地試圖扮演一條人形抱枕，「你得明白我不可能長時間留在哥譚，我也有事要做。」

利爪沒有應聲，只是默默瞪著杰森看，死白的臉上沒什麼表情，但愈漸圈緊的手臂表達出他並不喜歡杰森的回答的意思。

杰森本不是個耳根子軟的人，只不過他根據之前的經歷，深明這貓頭鷹的脾性：沒人能逼他去做些他不想做的事（天曉得為什麼法庭忍得了他），也沒人能讓他放棄一件他想做的事，總括而言，就是任性固執、為所欲為，要是杰森不先讓步，那接下來這利爪只會動用些「鬼知道他怎麼想出來」的手段來逼迫他點頭，於是杰森只能嘆了口氣，低頭印上利爪抿得快消失的嘴唇，輕輕的吻了又吻。

被親吻的利爪最初沒有理會杰森，仍舊把唇抿得死緊，但在杰森鍥而不舍的努力下，漸漸軟化，後來更是軟軟地輕哼著索求更多，伸著舌頭要杰森也把舌頭疊上來，兩人的唾液混在一起；感覺有點喘不過氣來的杰森想要退開，但被正在興頭上的利爪拑著，用力往下唇一咬，把杰森的嘴唇咬出了點血珠。

利爪那雙藍眼在黑暗仍然亮晶晶的，而且總是瞪得渾圓，像枝椏上用力盯著底下獵物的肉食性飛禽，又像是櫥窗裏好奇地觀察著活人生活的人偶，剔透的藍眼總是沒什麼情緒在裏面；他又抿起了唇，微微歪著頭盯著杰森的表情，裹在皮質的手套裏姆指按在杰森嘴唇上施力，按得血珠不斷冒出，不給它癒合的機會。

握著利爪作亂的手，杰森嘆了口氣後坐了起身，滿是無奈地說道：「你今晚無論如何都不會讓我好好睡覺的了，是吧？」

潔白的被子滑落，露出義警赤裸的胸膛，以及新新舊舊的斑駁傷疤，火燒的、刀割的、槍傷的，其中一道更是再深幾分便直入心房，不難想像當時情況有多兇險。趴在杰森身上的利爪沒有回答，只是仰著頭瞅著杰森看，雙頰泛起了淺淺的紅暈，連帶著微張的雙唇都彷彿染上了粉色。

夜行性的捕食者湊近了他的獵物。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久沒更新的樣子，所以……有多少先放多少吧（。  
> 後面其實8.都寫完了，但因為腎虧，跳掉了7.還未寫，所以……先放6.出來吧，肝完7.就可以把8.都放出來了


	3. 7-8

7.

杰森一絲不掛地躺平在床上，雙手放在頭的兩側，任著月光灑在瘡痍的身體上。利爪略尖的指甲像要把杰森從中間剖開般，指尖如手術刀般穩穩且緩緩地劃下，受力的皮膚飛快地從白變紅，留下的紅線自下頷延伸到下腹，就在軀體的正中央。

巡著標記又撫至咽喉，利爪垂下頭，姆指輕搭在杰森的喉結上，放在頸側的四指底下是跳動的脈搏；這動作維持了好一段時間，直至杰森把手疊了上去，並施加了力度，擠壓著氣管。

利爪瞬間像觸電般收回了手，受驚般瞠大了眼，接著便抿著嘴，瞇起了眼，瞪向正笑得莫名愉快的杰森，抱怨道：「這不有趣。」

咳了幾聲後又低笑起來的杰森向提姆單了單眼，「噢，我還以為我可愛的小鴞寶寶學壞了，想跟我玩些奇奇怪怪的玩法──好吧，看你的表情是聽不懂的了。」，杰森戳了下滿臉不解的貓頭鷹堆折起來的眉間，笑著感嘆了一聲：「小孩子……算了，還是我來吧。」

杰森支了起身，把兩人的上下位置互換。

跨坐在利爪身上的義警笑得不懷好意，屁股壓著底下已經隱約支了起來的帳篷，撓了撓提姆泛紅的耳尖。

杰森抓起了提姆總是冰冰涼涼的左手，放到嘴邊響亮地親了下他的手背，然後在提姆的注視下，緩緩地舔舐起來，從掌心到中指的指尖，留下一道暖暖的水㾗，那微微的癢意讓提姆不禁想要縮回手。

「噓噓噓，別怕。」，杰森低聲安撫，並又親了下提姆的手背，幽藍色的眼睛一直與提姆對望著，然後他閉上了眼，把提姆的中指和食指納到嘴裏，模仿著口交般吸吮起來，又握著提姆的手，帶領著對方的手指在自己的嘴巴裏抽插，柔軟的嘴唇很快便開始變得紅豔，而且泛著水光。

注視著這一切的利爪，默默地把空著的右手按在自己的胸膛上，感覺到自己一直如機械般單調而穩定地運作著的心臟，突然失靈般跳快了好幾拍，手掌下傳來的鼓動，像心胸間鎖著了一隻小鳥，正不斷地拍著翅膀，想要飛出這副皮囊。

提姆認為自己不討厭這感覺。

8.

貓頭鷹法庭曾經讚揚過提姆是他們手下最精銳的刺客。

他不太清楚那是什麼意思，到底是指他總清楚法庭予他的界線，然後每一次的試探或任性都剛好在惹怒法庭前停手；還是指他總能完成自己的任務，而且不去過問些他不該知道的事；還是指他已經丟失了作為「人類」的某些部分，使致他完美地成為了法庭手上的利刃……是的，提姆完全明白到自己已經無法再成為一個普通人了，就算法庭眼下看似已經覆滅。

在最初，提姆認為這是因為他是死而復生的活死人，靈魂從冥府的河水裏拖來帶去了兩遍後，把人類該有的七情六慾都洗去了大半。

直至他在某次任務上遇到了蝙蝠俠，以及正歇斯底里地與其爭執的紅頭罩。

那時候他不知道、亦沒記起紅頭罩是誰，只是某種直覺在騷動，讓他默默記著了這名和法庭敵人（蝙蝠俠）有關係的人影，在任務與任務之間的微小空檔，按照自己的習慣，順藤摸瓜地私下調查了一番──他能在十五歲時查出來，自然有辦法在許多年後再查一次──把對方的身份、故事，以及和自己的牽絆都挖出來了。

每每想起對方便躁動不安的思緒總算找出了源頭，得悉這段過去時，頭更是像針扎般痛了起來，像極了是已經遺失了大半的「提姆.德雷克」在靈魂的極深處尖叫，徘徊在人間與冥府的冤靈發出的不甘寂寞的嚎啕。

是的，早在親身接觸對方之前，他便知道了一切，他從一開始便記起了自己是提莫西.傑克森.「提姆」.德雷克，只是……如果知道他是提姆的人都已經不在人世，再沒有人會以提姆來稱呼他，那他是「提姆」，還是什麼其他東西，又有什麼分別？

而且，沒人會喜歡「知道得太多」的他。

話題扯遠了。

所以，到底為什麼一樣是到冥府報到過，杰森卻比自己活得鮮明得多呢？不論是情緒起伏得像過山車似的精神世界，還是肉體上的生理反應，就是連昏睡時的樣子，看起來都比自己有生氣。

是因為對方沒丟失過記憶嗎？還是因為對方有著流淌在骨髓中的憤怒？定或是對方懷著某種信念與哲學？

利爪睜開了一邊眼睛，看著完事後沉沉地睡了過去的杰森，默默地想道。

至少「想要找到活著的實感」這句他沒有在騙對方。


	4. 9

9.

明天，上午時分，但太陽已經在照屁股的時間，暖洋洋的陽光穿過窗沙照入屋內。

杰森的安全屋總是富有居家感得不像一個安全屋——誰會在每過一段時間便要拋棄的屋子裏，不嫌其煩地種上一盆又一盆的植物，又為每一套屋子準備了不同款式的精緻茶具？

就是可惜了每一套茶具，總是配有兩隻或以上的杯子，而除了那些標籤了是和人同居的，紅頭罩從不把人邀進自己安全屋內，就算有人闖進來了，那人也絕不是紅頭罩會願意為他泡茶的對象……但這說法在最近需要糾正了。

燒開一壺熱水，杰森哼著歌從廚櫃裏挑出一罐符合今早心情的茶葉，舀起了三茶匙茶葉進壺內，正想把罐子蓋好時，忽又想起了某隻還不願意起床的貓頭鷹，於是又加了半茶匙下去。

熱水緩緩澆進壺內，細碎的葉片滲出金紅色的漪漣。杰森蓋好茶壺，放置在托盤上與配套的那兩隻茶杯、和放在同色調的碟子上的三文治作鄰，他的手指輪番敲著流理台，默數著等待三分鐘過去。

就在這時，門鈴響了。久久未被使用的發聲組件乾啞地擠出一小段快樂頒，因電力不足而嚴重跑調。

杰森從廚房中探頭望了眼，把藏在廚櫃裏的手槍握在手中，謹慎而無聲地步近門邊，朝貓眼往門外窺視。

是穿著便裝（aka正常人衣服）的迪克和達米安。

察覺到從貓眼中投來的視線，迪克咧著嘴舉手揮了揮，憑他的嘴型，杰森就彷彿聽到那句惱人的「小翅膀」在耳邊響起，而呶著嘴抱著手的達米安則只是往上睨了眼，便偏過頭去，並對著迪克放了在自己肩上的那只手「嘖」了一下。

杰森認真思考著要是裝不在家的話，是否可以避過一些難纏的大麻煩，但不管怎麼想，他都不覺得有辦法阻止，尤其這安全屋沒有安裝任何同歸於盡的自毀裝置。

他長嘆了口氣，折回廚房把已經泡老了十幾秒的茶倒出，端到餐桌上後，才認命地應那響得奄奄一息卻沒有就此安息的門鈴，臭著臉地開門。

「幹嘛？」，杰森僅開了一小道縫，只夠他露出半張寫滿不爽的臉。

「就只是一點點的小事，想要確認一下。」，迪克彎起一抹可以印上牙膏包裝盒上的笑容，提議道：「很簡單的，我保證不會打擾你很久。能讓我們進內坐坐嗎？」

「既然不會說很久，還進來幹嘛？」，杰森狐疑兼有點警戒地反問。

「閉嘴格雷森，就跟你說行不通的了，不要浪費時間。」，達米安總算轉動了他高貴的頭顱，把鄙夷的視線公平地投給他的兄長們。「格雷森說他看到你的單位有同一名陌生人經常出入，於是他就跑過來了。」，他嘖了一聲，無情地批評著迪克的行動：「無聊。」

「我沒想到我竟然有贊同你的一天，蝙蝠崽。對，這很無聊。所以，再也不見。」，杰森冷笑著說完後，便想把門甩上，然而，這時突然有雙冰冰涼涼的手鑽到他襯衫底下。

杰森頓時打了個冷顫。

無聲無息地接近的提姆，睡眼惺忪得帶著點軟軟的鼻音，臉貼著杰森的背脊問道：「需要幫忙嗎？」

「不需要『那種』幫忙。」，杰森拍了拍對方的手背，「但幫我個忙，先去餐桌把早餐吃掉吧，我待會就過來。」

「沒問題。」，話雖如此，但提姆仍像條緊攀著岩壁的蔓藤，伏在杰森溫暖的背後，其中一邊的手心按在杰森的心房上，相當享受地感應著對方的生命跡象。提姆略略瞇起了眼，從下往上望著杰森髮尾處捲起了的一小撮頭髮，忍不住伸出另一隻手去撓它，又問道：「今天早餐會有那個嗎？咖啡？」

杰森把門拍在想探頭進來偷望的迪克鼻上，轉過身來，捏著提姆的臉頰回答道：「沒有，而且再也不會有，因為你喝完咖啡後太煩人了。」

提姆皺著眉掙了掙，腦袋瞬間閃過逾數十種反擊的方法，可是他不喜歡腦海中浮現的畫面——杰森滿臉被背叛的樣子，捂著不斷血流如汪的項頸，瞪大了眼倒在地上，抽搐著罵他畜生直至嚥氣——於是他的雙手自對方身體上抽離，然後緊緊地交握在背後，同時淡淡地回應道：「但你那晚看起來並不討厭？」

「閉——嘴——」，杰森呲著牙，把提姆的嘴巴擠成了章魚嘴，然後放開了對方，輕推著提姆的背走到飯廳去，然後把提姆按到用餐椅上，「在這裡坐著等我一會，我處理——不是那種『處理』——那邊那兩個人就過來，你要是餓了就先吃，紅茶應該也不會燙口的了，先喝吧。」，說著，他把其中一杯端到提姆面前，又拿過了牛奶盅和糖罐，最後揉了把對方睡得亂七八糟的頭髮，才踱著步回到玄關，拉開那道被敲得快掉下來的大門。


	5. Chapter 5

用一副與上門推銷員周旋的姿態，杰森再次拉開了大門，但上次好歹能看到屋主的臉，這次連臉都瞧不著了，僅能聽見他滿是抗拒的聲音。

「要是直接要求你們離開，你們怕是聽不懂的了，所以給我簡略地、三句以內的交待一下為什麼我要讓你們進屋。」，杰森說。

迪克立即張嘴欲答，但達米安先他一步舉起三根手指，徐徐而有力地說明：「第一，格雷森不會心死離開，他可以、亦已準備好跟你耗上一整天。第二，我們站在你門前不走很顯眼，尤其是以格雷森的外觀條件，同樓層其他單位的住戶會對他很感興趣，會跑來問上一大堆有的沒的。」，達米安無視了迪克受寵若驚似的道謝，嘖了一聲後繼續說：「第三，我餓了，陶德，就為了你那點破事，讓我被強行拖來這裡。你得對此負責。」

「儘管第三點完全是個笑話，但首二個理由無疑有著說服力……」，杰森嘆了口氣，說著拉開了門，請了兩人進屋，「提醒我，下次要在門口裝顆核彈……迪克！你他媽給老子站著！」

原先近乎是蹦蹦跳跳地進屋的迪克，滿臉無辜地回頭望向杰森，不解自己為何被喝停，連帶著他之後的達米安也只得停下腳步。

杰森指著門前地毯，並把迪克推回那片布料上，「我家的玄關只有地毯這個部分，不要跑到沙發那邊才脫鞋子──更不要穿著鞋子到處走。」

迪克舉起雙手，連連抱歉，立即在地毯上蹬掉自己的球鞋，他身後的達米安冷哼了一聲，但也依言照辦。

杰森帶著兩人前往飯廳，看著他們就座後，沉著聲警告達米安和滿臉好奇的迪克：「別動。閉嘴。什麼都別問。更別打起來，否則就給我滾出去。」，然後雙手按在滿臉警戒的提姆肩上，安撫般捏了捏。

提姆像有點不滿般呶了呶嘴，但仍然垂下了眼眸，收回目光。他搭上杰森放在他肩上的手，用力握緊。

杰森拉起一邊的嘴角，用另一隻空著的手揉了揉提姆的頭髮，「我在廚房煮多點吃的，有事叫我。」

提姆滿臉不情願地點了點頭，又瞪了坐在對面的迪克和達米安幾眼，直至被杰森敲了敲頭頂警告後，才低下頭收回目光，鬆手放開杰森。

這相處情況，讓迪克和達米安有點看傻了眼，而待杰森進了廚房後，提姆便立即陰惻惻地抬起眼，毫不掩飾地直盯著迪克看。迪克感覺像有兩根釘子往自己的面門戳著，對方那直挺而僵硬得像人偶般的坐姿，還有那一聲不發且相當剌人的目光，全叫他感到超級毛骨悚然。

迪克嚥了下口水，勉強地拉起一個微笑向對方打起招呼：「你好……我是迪克，杰森的哥哥。我們好像是第一次見面吧？你叫什麼名字？和杰森又是怎麼認識的？」

外觀介乎於少年與青年之間的男生繼續盯著迪克，玻璃珠似的藍眼內什麼都無法被讀出來，就算觀察者是經世界第一偵探訓練過的迪克和達米安。他冷淡地回答：「不是第一次見面，我以前就見過你們。現在叫「提姆」。我主動找他。杰森說過要你們『閉嘴』。」

迪克像因要處理太多資料而卡機般，緩慢地眨了眨眼，而達米安則皺起了眉，嘖了一聲，引來男生毫無溫度的視線……如同小小的火花擦過電油，電光火石之間，達米安不知從哪摸出來的飛鏢猛地投向提姆，而提姆亦不知從何時開始把餐刀收在䄂中，偏頭避過飛鏢的同時，一撐枱面躍到對面，利刃往達米安的面門揮去，但刀尖的軌跡只在達米安的鼻前劃過；感覺被小看了的達米安嘖了一聲，正想從衣袋內拿出其他武器時候，被迪克扯著衣領往後拉，同時敲響了一聲金屬相扺的聲音：迪克抽出了短棍，迎上了提姆再次揮出的刀子，架住了他的攻擊。

瞇著眼睛，迪克在打量渾身肅殺之氣的提姆，而達米安一臉踴躍地想要重燃戰火，和提姆打上架……氣氛一時微妙地僵硬起來，直至從廚房出來的杰森，邊打著呵欠地說：「要打就滾出這屋子。」

迪克本想開口提醒杰森小心，但他的話還沒來得及說出口，便親眼見證著方才還像件人型兵器似的提姆，在聽到杰森的聲音後瞬間軟下氣場，唰地回頭望向杰森，立即把餐刀藏到衣䄂裏，急急快步湊近杰森；儘管還是面無表情，但迪克硬是感覺到對方在向自己的養弟賣乖……杰森到底瞞著他們接了什麼東西回家養？藏獒嗎？

「好好好，乖了乖了……」，杰森敷衍著無聲地在他眼前眨巴著眼的貓頭鷹，且迅速按著利爪正悄悄伸爪想要拿走的馬克杯，成功保衛了熱飲。他把那杯子分發到迪克面前，一邊淡然地告誡又瞪著迪克的提姆：「別想著能拿走這杯東西，我說過你不准喝咖啡的。」

貓頭鷹皺著眉，像個小孩子般討價還價：「但他可以。」

聞言，杰森哭笑不得地回首望著提姆，捏了把刺客軟綿的臉頰，然後瞟了眼雙眼放光般發出「好奇視線」的迪克，杰森半是故意地丟出一個解釋：「他不會操我，所以他可以喝。」

提姆下意識想反駁般張開嘴，但很快又合上，一臉認真地點了點頭，暫時接受了杰森這解釋。

迪克的嘴張得能吞下一個銀河系，而意會過來的達米安，則滿是嫌棄地「嘖」了一聲，用一雙綠眸試圖把眼前這對「狗男男」削成肉泥，好讓自己父親的頭痛和胃痛能防患於未燃。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870924/chapters/47058961)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
